


Trzynastego stycznia

by Fantasmagoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasmagoria/pseuds/Fantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RAB x SS. Najgorszym wyborem Severusa nie było ani nazwanie Lily szlamą, ani nawet wydanie jej Czarnemu Panu... najgorszego wyboru dokonał trzynastego stycznia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trzynastego stycznia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anga971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/gifts).



Autor: Ja, czyli Fantasmagoria.  
Beta: anga971  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Regulus Arcturus Black

_Dedykowane_ _**angusi** _ _w formie takiego lekko spóźnionego prezentu. Ku chwale tego pairingu!_

* * *

Gdy Czarny Pan wezwał go do siebie nocą trzynastego stycznia tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego roku, Severus nawet nie przypuszczał, iż zachwieje ona jego dotychczasowym życiem. Nie wiedział, że dokona wtedy jednego z najgorszych wyborów, jakie kiedykolwiek popełnił. Nie pomyślał, iż przyjmując zlecenie Lorda na uwarzenie eliksiru, zwanego potocznie  _Zieloną Wróżką_ , wyda jednocześnie wyrok na swoje szczęście.

Także Regulus, który obserwował go przy pracy nad rzeczonym eliksirem, uznał trzynastego stycznia za nudny dzień i równie nieciekawą noc. Próbował nawet to zmienić, jednakże Snape wygonił młodszego chłopaka z laboratorium, gdy ręce i usta Blacka zaczęły zbytnio go rozpraszać. Nie był świadomy tego, iż będą to ostatnie chwile, które spędzą razem.

Dokładnie dwa miesiące później odbył się pogrzeb Regulusa Arcturusa Blacka. Nikt nie wiedział, co się tak naprawdę stało, gdy jedenastego marca Stworek przybył na Grimmauld Place z ciałem swego Pana. Jedynie Severus Snape, stojąc nad trumną swojego kochanka, wyszeptał krótkie: _Wybacz mi_.


End file.
